


The Placebo Effect

by orphan_account



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Canon Character of Color, Child Death, Depression, Drunk Texting, E-mail, Eating Disorders, F/F, F/M, Gay, Gay Bar, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gunshot Wounds, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Lesbian Character, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Multi, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Panic Attacks, Past Relationship(s), Recklessness, Temporary Character Death, Underage Drinking, Unsafe Sex, moried
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7791097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek was the only person who made him feel truly loved. The only one who brought him coffee when he couldn’t get it himself. The only one who would leave little notes all over the places he frequented. Their workplace, his living room, in his favourite books. It drove him crazy, it drove him fucking insane. </p>
<p>He loved him. And in a flash, he was gone. Derek left him. He was dead, and there was nothing Spencer could do to help. He started sleeping more. He stopped showering. But then, he showered every other hour. He was filthy. He started to do anything he could to slowly kill himself. Smoking. When he needed to go somewhere, he’d go on foot. He was more careless on the job, putting himself in danger at every chance. His other half was gone. He lost his soul, his sanity. His everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Placebo Effect

The best thing about love is that it comes in waves.

The first wave is initial attraction. When you meet someone you'll love for a long time, you'll know. Your heart will start racing every time you see them. Your mouth'll go dry, your palms will start sweating intensely, and you'll have the overwhelming urge to buy them something nice. 

The second wave is passion. You'll feel compelled to do nice things for them. Whether it be just opening a door first for them, or taking them on a date in Paris with the best wine in the world, you'll want to do nice things for them. 

The third is infatuation. You'll want to always take action, to make sure they're always okay at all times. There won't be a time where you don't want to be with them.

The fourth wave is realisation. You'll know you love them. Your brain will turn into much, and your mouth will feel like it's thick with smoke. You'll break down and cry.

The final wave is acceptance. You'll know when this one comes. You won't be able to stop thinking about it or them, and you won't know when it's _coming_ but you'll know when it's there.


End file.
